The Melody Of Love
by Maylu-Sah
Summary: Haruka lives in the BEST HAREM that this world have. In every chapter, I will ship her with one of these beautiful boys... Chapter 5: Haruka x HEAVENS! Enjoy *First time writing in English!*
1. Chocolate - MasatoxHaruka

Hmm... Ohayoo ^^

This is my first English fanfic, so… Well, sorry for my mistakes, I'm trying -_-'

Uta No Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% ended. If I'm sad? OF COURSE! My whole world is crumbling TT_TT

Hell, I don't know what I'm going to do from now on without my precious boys from STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and even HEAVENS *because I fell in love for Kira-kun and Eiichi-nii-san at first sight~*

That's the main reason for me writing a fanfiction in English. I'm a Brazilian, and there aren't many people who knows what exactly is UtaPri. So, this is a enormous risk that I'm taking. Be gentle with me ^^'

Haruka-chan lives in the BEST HAREM EVER, and I simply can't pick just one as my favorite. I love Tokiya, Camus, Masato, Ai and Ren with all my heart. Syo is a cute little thing, as is Natsuki and Cecil. I laugh with Reiji, Ringo and Otoya *Shining Saotome too, but he isn't pretty =P*. Satsuki, Eiichi and Kira seduces me. I could speak of them the entire day, but them it wouldn't be fanfic.

Enough of this!

I will write about every couple possible in UtaPri that involves Haruka. THE END. I don't support yaoi between them, sorry u_ú The simple idea of Ren and Masato… ARGH!

Finally, I present you the first couple: **Masato x Haruka** ^^ *he needs more love s2*

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

* * *

Masato was having trouble in control himself. The young men was sitting in the kitchen, Haruka at his side, eating chocolate. The candy melted slowly, making her slender and delicate fingers dirty. Seeing this, the girl would put them in her mouth until they were clean again, her smile never fading.

It was pure and _sweet _torture. Like a sight of Heaven, forbidden to touch.

"Want some, Hijirikawa-san?" She asked him, offering a little piece.

He looked coolly to the candy on his front, the intern struggle in his mind hidden from the extern world. Seconds passed without a reaction from him, and Haruka started to look to her sides, embarrassed. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have offered it this way!" She apologized, bowing her head with a blush in the cheeks. Hijirikawa gave a small nod, and accepted the chocolate, putting it in his mouth. It was sweet, of course.

"…Good" He replied, turning his attention to Haruka. She smiled to Masato and began to eat again. Turning his gaze for the other direction, the blue haired boy sighed. Nanami was too naïve sometimes. How could she not see that Masato was deeply in love with her? That he lived to sing her songs? That the moments they played the piano together were the most precious memories he had?

Naïve, indeed.

Time passed. They were alone in the place. Ren and Natsuki were taking photos for a magazine. Syo was in an entertainment show. Camus had picked Cecil earlier, taking him away to somewhere. Otoya and Tokiya were with Reiji, recording a new song. Ranmaru and Ai… Masato didn't know.

"…kawa-san?... Hij… Hijirikawa-san?" Masato finally was put off his thoughts by the melodic voice of Haruka. She seemed worried. "Is everything alright? I'm calling you it's been a while…"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Her golden-yellow eyes sparkled questionably, her tiny hand reaching his face, cupping the right cheek. Hijirikawa blushed, making his face red like a tomato. "Hijirikawa-san! Your face is red! Maybe you have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine." He repeated, putting his own hand on top of hers. A warm feeling possessed his body, almost overwhelming his senses. It was good to have Nanami close. "Nanami." He called her, his voice deep and concentrated.

"Y-Yes?"

He approached her, their noses touching. This time was Haruka who blushed, the second time in 15 minutes. "H-Hijirikawa-san!" She exclaimed putting her hands in his chest, the soft fabric of the blue pullover tickling her palms.

Masato breathed slowly, the hot air cluttering her orange-red hair.

Haruka felt something hot and wet in her cheek. Her eyes opened widely when she realized that was Masato's tongue. An little whimper escaped through her lips, and Masato gave a chuckle, moving away.

"Your cheek was dirty because of the chocolate" He explained himself. "I'm going. Ichinose and Ittoki must been coming back from the recording."

"…" The girl was speechless.

"Until later" Masato went out of the kitchen, not going far. His back touched the closest wall. His face was flushed bright scarlet. "I must be insane…" he said to no one in particular. "Or spending too much time with Jinguji…"

In the kitchen, Shibuya Tomochika appeared.

"Haruka-chan? Are you okay?"

"Eh...eh..."

"Haruka-chan?"

"I think… That I need chocolate" She quickly run of the room. Tomochika stood still, confused.

"What?"

* * *

In the end… I'm exhausted. My first time trying to write in English and sincerely, I don't think that I did something good. Sorry for waste your time _

If someone liked, I'm going to cry blood. I would be so happy.

So, if you liked, please send me a review. If don't like, send it too. Criticism is good, make me see the reality *that I'm a disaster*

Thank you for the attention ^^

See ya… (?)

Ps: Sorry again for my mistakes... English is really dificult!


	2. Muse - CecilxHaruka

Yep, I'm back in black!

4 reviews? Seriously people? I'm crying blood right now, just like I said previously. They made me so happy that I started to jump like crazy every time a new one appeared in my shitty history ^_^'

For those people who liked, THANK YOU again ^^

This time I bring you a couple that still don't have much attention, if compared with the others of STARISH: Cecil x Haruka ^^

I truly like Cecil, and his music "Happiness" is epic!

Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ps: Sorry for my mistakes. I'm trying!

* * *

Nanami Haruka was his muse.

Cecil never doubted that, not even for a moment. She was his everything, the air he breathed, the earth he stepped, the water he drank, the fire that warmed his body and the spirit that gave his music, life.

There were times that looking at her was almost painful, with all that thing of love-is-forbidden-for-idols and Camus being a tyrant – god, how Cecil wished that his mentor was a bit sane! – and constantly remembering all the consequences of falling in love inside this world of entertainment. What could the boy do? He loved Haruka even in his cat-like form!

"Cecil-san? Ready?" said girl put herself in front of him, smiling brightly. Cecil smiled back, agreeing. STARISH and an annoyed QUARTET NIGHT – minus Reiji, always Happy-go-lucky – were having a picnic together. Reiji and Natsuki had said something about bonding, whatever it means. Cecil's dominance over Japanese wasn't perfect yet.

"Yep, let's go" ignoring growls and glares from STARISH, Cecil grabbled Haruka's hand, walking through the garden and stopping by a large tree with enough shadow for all of them. He helped Haruka put the chess towel, foods and bla-bla-bla… Then, Cecil sat down, bringing her with him, wrapping an arm around her slim form. She blushed lightly, however didn't argued.

"What do you think you're doing?" Syo said, clearly irritated with the prince and his antics.

"Me? I'm doing nothing" Innocent, Aijima replied while blinking at the small yet temperamental boy.

"Don't pretend innocence! Put your hands away from Nanami!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do what I said!"

"Nope" Cecil showed his tongue to Syo, stubbornly. A vein from rage become visible in Syo's front, but he was held by Natsuki before anything serious happen.

"Leave Cecil-kun, Syo-kun" Natsuki's tone was serene. Kurusu growled a few incomprehensive words, but gave up.

"Bold, this one…" Ren smirked, observing the scene.

"…" Masato didn't talked, sitting and placing some tea in his cup.

"Haruka is warm…" Cecil commented, putting his head on top of Nanami's. More growls and exasperated sighs.

His mind floated after the movement. His senses were all full of Haruka. Every memory he had of her passed through his eyelids, beginning when he was a black cat that she named Kuppuru – black and fluffy – until then, in his human form and with her in his arms. Without notice, the air around Cecil got covered by flowers, singing birds and mini hearts.

"I've had enough of your foolishness!" Camus suddenly yelled, violently pulling Aijima away from Haruka. She thumped her head in the tree, surprised by the unexpected movement. In mere seconds Otoya, Syo and Natsuki were by her side, asking if she was alright "How many times I'm going to repeat that love in the showbiz is forbidden and actions like this can ruin your entire career! The Great Me don't like to make repetitions! You're a prince want it or not, so act like one!" The noble made wild gestures while speaking.

"Camus, you're insane"

"Don't you dare call me 'insane'! All I do is for you don't ruin everything!"

"Yeah, I believe" Cecil rolled his eyes, not really listening. Waving a hand for his mentor, he moved toward Haruka again.

"This foolish boy…" Camus whispered for himself, giving up. Reiji approached.

"Leave the boy, Camyu! He's young and in love!"

"These are exactly his problems!"

_Complicated people… _Cecil thought, patting Nanami's orange-red-pink hair.

Why couldn't they understand?

Nanami Haruka was his muse.

The air he breathed.

The earth he stepped.

The water he drank.

The fire that warmed his body.

The spirit that gave his music life.

**His everything.**

_Simple, don't you think?_

* * *

Second chapter up!

It's already difficult to write in English, and Cecil is a tough guy. I don't think I got him similar to the anime or the game *I never played, sad and true story*

If someone liked it, please leave a review. They make me happy at the point of crying blood.

If you don't liked, please send to me a review telling the reasons, so I can do better next time.

Thank all of you for the attention.

See ya~


	3. Hot Days and Ill Girls - SatsukixHaruka

Hello again ^^

Third chapter, wow~ I can't believe that I manage to go this far, but I'm really happy because of all support that this fic is receiving. To everyone, many thanks!

Sorry if I'm late, but I'm traveling and the place I was staying had one hell of internet! Now I'm in grandma's place and the internet is pretty good!

Two of the reviews I received were suggesting couples, and one of them asked if I take notes from the reviews. So, answering this: Yes, I do. If someone who is reading likes some specific Haruka couple, can ask me in the review, I will do everything I can to write about them.

rupali100 said she liked Satsuki x Haruka, and Cristy-chan said that she liked Otoya and Syo.

Well, for this chapter, I decided a Satsuki x Haruka, because the idea came first.

In the anime Satsuki confessed to Haruka, however here he still didn't do that.

Thank you for the attention *-*

To the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ps: Sorry for my mistakes -_-'

…

* * *

Damn day. Damn sun that seemed to burn his head. Damn girl that had to be ill in summer, for Christ sake! Damn caring and clumsy Natsuki who couldn't walk straight without falling and breaking his glasses, leaving Satsuki to do his job.

Damn everything. Natsukis's alter ego, Shinomiya Satsuki wasn't someone gentle or patient. He couldn't care less about people in general, Natsuki being the only one. Okay, maybe not just him. If it was the case, Satsuki wouldn't walk in a hot day just to buy some medicine for Haruka.

Oh! Of course, how could he forget?

Damn feelings! The ones who made him feel all excited and jealous and caring and… and… Argh! This just wasn't him! All those weird feeling were driving him mad!

He entered the Shining Agency slamming the door and sweating. Great.

Otoya was listening music with eyes closed, so he didn't heard or saw Satsuki passing by, swearing under his breath about troublesome girls and excessively hot days. Satsuki founded her room after 10 minutes, knocked – another weird thing. He never knocked an door before! – and entered when Haruka whispered a weak "Come in".

She was under several blankets, her face red and wet with sweat, a small towel in her forehead. Half lidded eyes stared him with confusion, quickly being replaced for surprise at the same time she spoke "Satsuki-san! What happened?!" She coughed a few times.

"Natsuki can't walk properly" Was his short answer while showing the broken glasses. Her room was organized, except for the area near her keyboard, where compositions were scattered. Even if mere a glimpse, the blond saw some really good sheets of music. He put the bags he was carrying in her desk, looking for the right box with the right pills. After it, he opened a bottle of water he had purchased. Satsuki kneeled in front of Haruka. He helped her to stand, putting one hand in her back. The towel fell from her forehead and placing two blue pills in her hand, "Open your mouth" Satsuki ordered.

"H-Hai" Haruka obeyed. With help, she swallowed the medicine. "Thank_…*cough*…_ y-you" She managed to say. Without Satsuki's hand in her back, Nanami lay in the bed again, breathing heavily.

"You're welcome" he grunted. Putting the towel in her forehead once more, Satsuki observed the girl.

In less than a day, Nanami Haruka – indirectly – made him act completely un-Satsuki like.

"Satsu-kun is really pretty" mumbled Haruka, smiling for him "And he has such a cute hair! Makes me remember Piyo-chan's feathers!"

It was just what missed! Delusions!

"Nee, Satsu-kun, why you have four eyes? I thought that Natsu-kun that had four of them… You're Natsu-kun, Satsu-kun? Or you're Piyo-chan?" she spoke, her yellowish eyes clouded and sleepy fixed in his light green ones.

"Go sleep, girl. You're not making sense"

"I'm not?" she blinked some times, tears leaving her eyes glassy. She wiped them with the back of her hand, coughing.

"It's hot Piyo-chan! I don't want blankets!" Haruka whined, kicking them to the floor.

Damn.

Satsuki's face went red with the vision. Nanami was wearing a set of light blue pajamas, composited by a mini shorts and a little shirt that revealed part of her flawless skin. Embarrassed but in the same time acting like a man, the blond couldn't divert his eyes from her body, trying to memorize every detail before it was to late.

Damn it. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Nanami" he called her.

"Yes… _*cough*…_ Piyo-chan?!"

Moving faster than the sleepy eyes of Haruka could see, Satsuki caught the blankets that were in the floor and wrapped then in her small body, trapping Haruka in the bed.

"Nyah! Piyo-chan is a bad boy!" she complained, sticking her tongue for him. Satsuki rolled his eyes, sighing. Troublesome girl. "Bad, bad boy!"

She tried to struggle, but eventually gave up, rapidly falling asleep.

After some minutes, Satsuki decided to leave her room. Pity it was in a bad time.

Syo was passing by the exactly moment. Seeing the blonde leaving Haruka's room, the shortest of STARISH rose an eyebrow.

"Oi, Natsuk… EH?! SATSUKI?!"

"Oh, damn it" said blonde cursed, running away from the boy. He didn't want a fight now. Too hot and too tired for this.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN NANAMI'S ROOM?" Syo screamed, chasing him.

In seconds, Ren and Masato's head popped out their room, Jinguji wearing his traditional smirk and Hijirikawa looking troubled with the information that Kurusu yelled. Cecil tried to escape from the practice studio, Tokiya holding him in place. Otoya even took off his headphones, thinking he had listened someone scream about Haruka.

Damn!

He almost desired that Natsuki could take control of their bodies right now, but without glasses, this was not going to happen.

He had one damned life!

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka woke up four hours later, a lot better. Her throat was still sore, but the cough had ceased and her eyes didn't hurt anymore. Raising slowly, she looked around, as if expecting to see someone.

_*knock knock*_

"C-Come in!"

Natsuki entered, wearing a shirt with a huge Piyo-chan as stamp. In his hands, a plate full of cookies that smelled disturbing. "Haru-chan~" he sang "I cooked some cookies for you~"

"O-Oh! Thank you, Shinomiya-san" she was polite, trying to cover her fear. She had already seen the danger that Natsuki's dishes could do.

"Don't dare to give this poison to her!" Syo appeared behind Natsuki, narrowing his blue eyes, catching Natsuki by his Piyo-chan's blouse "She needs rest, let's leave" Natsuki didn't complain at Syo's worlds.

Closing the door, Nanami looked again her room. Nothing was out of place, but she had the impression that a person was there earlier. In her desk, bags and medicine boxes.

"Who could have bought them for me?" she asked to herself.

Whoever had done that, she was very grateful.

* * *

Bem… acabou ^^ (well… the end)

I'm tired and I still have to babysit the spoiled brats that are my cousins' u_ú Oh boy, the world hates me! Those kids make me go insane! Brat number 1 keeps calling me "Mamãe!(Mommy)" and brats number 2, 3 and 4 pull me in different directions to play hide and seek, soccer, War*the kiddos don't even know how to play!*, twister and brat number 3 has this disgusting costume of calling me "Tia Sabrina(Auntie Sabrina)". Come on! I don't have enough age to be called 'Auntie'!

Two guests reviewed my story:

ElodieKumari94: Thank you for pointing my mistakes! I already correct them and if you found others, please tell me!

Guest: A beta..? Oh, I didn't think of something like this! It's a good idea!

Someone wants a specific Haruka couple for the next chapter? It's just ask!

Isn't Satsuki a cutie? A little OOC, sorry, but I like it anyways! ^^

Ai, eu já cansei de escrever em inglês! Preciso de algo em português pra acalmar meus nervos! (I'm already tired of writing in English! Need to write something in Portuguese to calm down)

Like it? - Review

Don't like it? - Review and tell me what should I do to get better!

Again thanks for all the support!

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! (See ya next chapter!)


	4. Wedding - SyoxHaruka

Helloooo~ Is everyone okay? Here I am with a new chapter!

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and for those people that even if don't review, keeps reading the chapters!

I really don't have much to say, so, enjoy this chapter, presenting: Haruka x Syo!

Ps: Sorry for my mistakes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unfortunately… This is a cruel world!

* * *

The blonde boy fidgeted. She was late.

Looking at his clothes, Syo concluded that they weren't appropriated for such occasion, but nothing was adequate for him right now. The place was too small, there were just a few people and… It was just _wrong_.

His eyes scanned the room, searching for a clock. 02:13 pm. Three minutes late and he was already over the edge, anxiety eating him from inside out. But Syo stood still, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was away too important for him to mess up.

Suddenly there was a bell's noise, making Syo sigh in relief. Coming in his direction, a beautifully dressed Haruka seemed nervous, but she held a small smile in her face, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. Her dress was pink and short. Syo blushed while stared at her. Breathtakingly beautiful, even if the dress wasn't appropriate in its simplicity.

In this single moment, she was _his. _This _was_ their wedding, after all.

She stopped by his side, and Kurusu took her hand, kissing it with his blue eyes locked in hers. Nanami's blush deepened.

"Let's start then" the priest, an old man with giant white beard spoke. Syo nodded, serious.

He didn't listened a word after that, his attention all in the girl. Her slightly shaking hands that held a bouquet of pink lilies, her sparking yellowish eyes fixed in his own, her silky hair tied in a loose French twist, two bangs framing her flawless face, her smile that never faltered for one second. Syo's hands were fisted since he tried his best to keep himself from touching her, from kissing her senseless right in front of everyone. Deciding to look in another direction to maintain his thoughts under control, the boy saw an orange haired man looking at him with arched eyebrows and a suggestive smile directed to him and two others guys, a blonde and a black haired, making signals of incentive. Syo could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment for being caught thinking those things – because he was sure his face had show every thoughts of his, Haruka's red face and those people reactions as proof.

He repeated some cliché words and watched her making the same.

Then… "You may kiss the bride" sentenced the old man.

'_I can't do this, too much people!' _Syo thought to himself, his whole body reacting to the sentence. His hands started to sweat and tremble and if was even possible, his face grew hotter than before. Haruka was in similar position, squeezing her hands around the bouquet nervously. The priest cleared his throat, waking at least Haruka from the embarrassing aura. She breathed heavily, approaching Kurusu till their noses were almost touching. He could feel her warm breathing and the smell of strawberries that came from her hair. Intoxicating.

"Close your eyes, Syo-kun" she whispered with half-lidded orbs. Syo obeyed without questioning, closing his eyes.

Her soft lips touched softly… his right cheek and as Syo opened his eyes, someone screamed:

"CUT! ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THAT WAS GREAT!"

"Okay, great!" the priest smiled, tearing his beard of his face, reveling some young actor "Good job Kurusu-kun!" he praised the smaller boy "But I would kiss Haruka-chan if I was you, she's so cute!" he blinked for Haruka, that froze.

Syo glared the young-priest-actor and this one gulped "Oh! I have to do… Something!"

"Humph!"

The fairytale was over. Glancing at the clock again, Syo emitted a sound similar to a growl. 2:25pm. Too soon.

They were filming one of the last scenes of the new movie of the series "Prince of Fighters", starring Hyuga Ryuya. Syo was the co-star, the brave partner that in the end married with one of the princess's maids, role interpreted by Haruka. The wedding scene was important because of the female fans who wanted some "lovey-dovey" action.

"You've done well kid" said the orange haired guy from before, no one less than the principal actor, Ryuya. He patted Haruka's hair after his praise to Syo "You too, Nanami."

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu!" both said while bowing to their senior.

"SYO-KUN~" someone sang from behind. Turning around, the blond meet Natsuki, grinning like a mad man "I was moved by your act! You seemed so real, I really believed that you wanted to marry Haruka-chan!"

Trying to cover his blushing face, Syo saw Cecil next to Natsuki, rolling his eyes for the blonde's naivety. Of course Syo wanted to marry Haruka for real!

"Thanks… I think"

"It was a pleasure work with you, Syo-kun!" Haruka said to him, kissing his cheek again, before heading up to the dressing-room. Syo froze in his place, absorbing these last 30 seconds.

A wolfish grin spread through his face – something that didn't match with his cute appearance – as some new thoughts showed up in his mind, all the previous embarrassment disappearing. _'Maybe this fairytale just finished, but I still have the real life. I'm ready!' _His fight for Haruka's heart was just beginning.

* * *

Yep, the end ^^

Hope you guys liked, I try.

There isn't an author who doesn't like reviews. Tell me if you liked, if there is some mistake, what can I do to make this a better story…

I'm thinking in Haruka x HEAVENS or Haruka x Camus for the next chapter… What do you people think?

See ya~


	5. Savior - HEAVENSxHaruka

Life sucks...

First chapter of the month of August, probably the last. And guess what? It was my birthday August 6, that's why I didn't updated and one week ago someone steal my tablet! Inside my school-bag! Yeah, I'm not lucky at all, because the chapter was ready inside of it. I had to write everything again, and I'm moving from my actual city to another really far from here. It's being hell!

All I have to say is: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and keeps accompanying the fanfic ^^

Personally, this chapter is different than the others 4… If I succeeded? Don't know.

It's a really slight HEAVENS X Haruka, with a bit of Eiichi x Haruka.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing…

Sorry for my mistakes! I try!

_Let's play with episode 13… I think…_

* * *

She looked at the two bands in the stage, her hands trembling with barely controlled emotion.

Who was she, what's her name? Doesn't matter. She was just another plain, common girl, another fan of HEAVENS and STARISH in the sea of fans that extended through the stadium.

Yeah, you can imagine her dilemma right now: What band deserved to win the UtaPri Award?

She doesn't knew in whom to vote and her heart was beating fast and painfully in her ribcage every time that the thought of one of them being disbanded crossed her mind. She didn't wanted that! Why couldn't one of them win and the end? Shining Saotome and Raging Otori were both crazy! Bringing back an ancient rivalry and imposing it in two of the most promissory bands of their agency… Mad mans, definitely.

The two bands were in different sides, HEAVENS with a confidant aura and STARISH with beautiful smiles, emitting an atmosphere of happiness. The girl heart's tightened more. She always loved to see Eiichi smiling – even if it was a bit creepy – always admired Kira eyes – so many emotions in those golden pools – and always liked Nagi's antics – it was cute. HEAVENS was the first band she fancied so much, but then…

Came STARISH. With Otoya's smile, Tokiya's voice, Natsuki's animation, Ren's sexiness, Masato's presence, Syo's spirit and now Cecil's aura, something warm and full of joy. She couldn't resist.

The interlocutor of UtaPri Award announced that was time to decide who was going to win, that was time for the fans to vote. Hearts for HEAVENS, stars for STARISH. With a small movement as a rise of hands, fate was going to be decided.

She saw everyone around raising their hands, a mass of pink and blue and screams that seemed to make her deaf.

Eyeing the stage again, she saw HEAVENS. Kira stood still, his eyes full of emotions that he couldn't show without his music, but those eyes also had such sadness, despair. She almost could hear him pleading for help. Nagi held his façade of cute one, but his smile was fake… And Eiichi. Eiichi's eyes were lifeless and his smile looked wrong in his beautiful face, all that arrogance being a mask.

They needed to be saved.

She decided to trust the rumor that was spreading by the fans. Nanami Haruka, compositor of STARISH was wanted by HEAVENS. If they win, she was going to be their new compositor. The girl had already seen the other, and Haruka was so… _gentle, _for lack of better word. If there was someone in this world who could change HEAVENS for best, this person was Nanami Haruka.

In her lap, two choices: a pink heart, a blue star. With trembling hands, she picked one and raised it.

* * *

This little girl would never know, but in that moment, she had changed the future.

Her vote was the last one to be counted.

* * *

HEAVENS won. By one single vote. 50.793 votes for STARISH. 50.79**4 **for HEAVENS. Oh boy…

Eiichi's smile was a wicked one. Kira blinked and Nagi let out a victorious yell. STARISH lowered their heads, in utter defeat.

The girl felt her own tears slid through her cheeks.

Eiichi thanked the fans, and after that, turned to face the other band. He said just four words, releasing a pandemonium:

* * *

"_I want Nanami Haruka"_

* * *

The girl accompanied the next moments in a daze. Dozens of cameras surrounding a tearing Haruka, capturing every movement she made. Shibuya Tomochika – seeing her surprised the girl. She and Tomo-san were work friends – standing in front of them, protecting the smaller girl. Tsukimiya Ringo appearing and guiding Nanami to the stage, whispering soft things to her. Haruka stopping face-to-face to HEAVENS. Eiichi grabbing her chin, Syo trying to interfere. Haruka giving steps back and bowing. Her pleading:

"_Please, do not disband STARISH!"_

Eiichi was startled, the nameless girl could tell. There, in front of more than 100.000 people, Haruka was begging for something. She then screamed:

"_STARISH, please do not disband!"_

Her voice encouraged others.

"_Please, stay together!"_

"_Syo-kun!"_

"_We love you!"_

"_Na-chan! Otoya-kun!"_

"_Eiichi! Don't make they disband!"_

She watched everyone's voice echoing in the arena and smiled.

She saw Eiichi murmuring a quiet "_Angels…_"

He looked at Haruka. He lifted her head with so much gentleness that her eyes widened. Ignoring the angry growl that came from his father, Eiichi took the microphone of Ringo's hands.

"_As the winner of UtaPri Award, we can ask anything we want. I, Otori Eiichi, declare that STARISH will remain as a band!"_

Haruka stared at him wide eyed and teary, but a sweet smile rose up to her face, directed only to Eiichi. He rolled his eyes, smiling shyly – dear god! _Shyly! – _back.

All place erupted in applauses.

Oh, if the changes weren't already happening…

* * *

The girl meet Tomochika two weeks later, in a photo shot session. She was one of the stylists and Tomo-san was the invited singer.

"_Haruka is doing well enough in Otori Agency, I think. She calls a lot and the boys are always fighting to speak to her. Raging Otori apparently is very strict and wants her to write new songs already."_

"_Oh" _She said, more interested than she looked, in order to keep the redhead speaking, trying to catch her attention "_The band members are treating her fine?"_

"_Haruka doesn't tell me about them" _pouted Tomo "_If they're bullying her…"_

"… _You will cut them in thousands of pieces, I'm right?"_

"_Hai! Good guess, Stylist-chan" _

"_I know" _smiled the girl, adjusting Tomochika's clothes. "_Wish her good luck"_

"_I will"_

* * *

The next day, while buying CD's in a store, she by accident saw Haruka and… Sumeragi Kira.

Nanami was smiling sweetly to the boy, who walked slowly behind her, his normally cold face looking relaxed. She seemed to search for something and wasn't doing well.

"_Sumeragi-san, were the HEAVENS CD's are?" _Haruka asked the boy.

"_J-Pop section, second stand" _Kira answered. The unnamed girl hided herself – she was next to the wanted CD's! – without knowing exactly why. Maybe she just desired – _needed_ – to hear this conversation.

"_Hmm… __Mamoru Miyano, Daisuke Ono, Takuma Terashima, Shota Aoi… __HEAVENS!" _murmured the girl, raising the album, victorious.

"…"

"_Sumeragi-san, what made you join Eiichi-san and Nagi-kun?" _the question was sudden and even the eavesdropping girl widened eyes. Kira's face changed for milliseconds before his cool façade returned.

"_Dreams we had"_

"_What kind of dreams?" _curious, Haruka moved her body closer to Sumeragi's, without thinking. The other girl blushed when she saw the distance between they. Nanami and Kira looked like a couple! A cute one.

The dark haired idol lifted his hand, putting a strand of reddish hair behind Haruka's ear. He stopped in her cheek, leaving it there. She blushed. The other girl tried to keep a rather fan-ish squeal unheard.

"_We dreamed in make music that moved people's heart." _It was the first time Haruka and nameless girl had ever listened he talk so much in just one sentence.

"_What happened to this dream?" _Nanami continued to ask. Kira wasn't this talkative normally.

"_Otori-sama does not believe in such things. We had to change, to adapt. In this middle term, we lost sight of the most important thing. Too late to change" _sighing, he stop talking, closing himself once more. His hand fell from her face, while her eyes shone with barely contained emotion. Smiling sweetly to Kira, Haruka grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining in each others.

"_It's not too late" _she said, a determinate glint in her eyes "_HEAVENS still can be a band that makes people happy! I have faith that everything is going to be alright, but you, Nagi-kun and Otori-san must believe in yourselves. Lying there, just obeying orders from Raging Otori-sama won't make difference. I believe in you, as I know your fans do. So please, don't give up!"_

The nameless girl watched with absolutely astonishment as Kira and Haruka spoke to each other. The way they seemed to know what to say, what to do in the right time. Maybe her earlier assumption was wrong. They didn't look like a couple. They acted like brothers, the kind who knew the other better then themselves.

In fact, just looking at Kira's eyes, golden pools full of surprise and determination and a bit of happiness made her think that everything was worthy until now, even her vote for HEAVENS.

* * *

Three day later, while eating ice cream with her little sister, the girl saw Haruka again. This time, she was accompanied by Nagi. Next to each other, they appeared older sister and young brother and Nagi looked as if he could see it and wasn't happy, pouting every five minutes. The two took a seat next to her and her sister, the last one too occupied with an enormous banana split to notice the idol she loved so much – or the quantity an 8 years old spoiled brat could actually love some 13 years old spoiled idol – seated so close. Feigning ignorance at their presence, she continued to eat her vanilla and cherry ice cream.

"_Why we're here, onna? I should be practicing" _Nagi's voice denoted his annoyance.

Oh, the girl should know that Nagi's Happy-Go-Lucky persona wasn't his real one.

"_Raging Otori-sama gave you and Kira-kun the day off. I imagine this is rare coming from him, so we should make good use of it." _Haruka explained calmly the situation to the cream-colored haired boy, ordering her ice cream "_Strawberry, please."_

"_Chocolate and peach" _Nagi mumbled against his will to the waiting waitress. "_Where's Eiichi? And Kira?"_

"_Kira-kun had some place to go, and I believe Raging Otori-sama wanted Otori-san to study something he gave to him" _the compositor said, blushing a little. The girl in the other table saw Nagi's sharp eyes shining with malicious intentions.

"_Why you're blushing, Haru-onee-chan~?" _he smiled wickedly_ "Maybe you liiiike Eiichi?"_

The nameless girl coughed a few times, trying to digest the new information. Nanami Haruka, in love with Otori Eiichi? Oh. My. God!

Nanami's blush went redder and Nagi laughed out loud. _"So I'm right?"_ he declared, a childish grin growing in his face.

"_I… I…"_

"_Nagi-kun, can I have your autograph, please?" _out of nowhere, a black haired kid with ponytails asked the boy, holding paper and pen. She had familiar purple eyes, just like her sister and…

Her sister!

Distracted with Nagi's and Haruka's conversation, the girl didn't saw her own sister noticing her idol and running to get his autograph.

Crap!

The HEAVENS idol smiled innocently – _falsely, _the girl must say! – and agreed. Her sister was in the edge to a cardiac attack. Haruka released her breath, thanking Kami-sama for the interruption.

The nameless girl sighed, defeated.

She wanted to know Haruka's answer so much!

* * *

Two months passed without problem and without seeing any of HEAVENS or Haruka. Come on, Tokyo was huge! She hadn't that much luck.

Maybe had.

She was the stylist responsible to dress up Haruka for a photo shot with Otori Eiichi. They were going to be the principal article for a popular music magazine. "HEAVENS x Nanami Haruka: Match made in Heaven?" was the article theme. An interview, some photos for the publicity and blá-blá-blá.

"_Nice to meet ya, Nanami-chan. I'm ….. but everyone here calls me Stylist-chan" _she spoke to Haruka, her name being occulted by noisy people passing by. Typical.

"_Nice to meet you too, Stylist-chan."_

The stylist prepared Haruka and watched the photo section. Eiichi was beautifully dressed with one of her creations, just like Nanami. He, at the sight of Haruka, had to hold his breath; the stylist saw it. She smiled knowingly and a bit proudly of her own work. Speaking of Nanami Haruka, she was staring Eiichi with hands in her heart and blushing lightly.

"_Let's start_" the photographer said "_Nanami-chan, come closer to Otori-kun, you're too distant_"

She reluctantly came closer and the other girl observed something she hadn't before: There was a GIANT tension between them. The photographer was really pissed off. Eiichi couldn't focus his eyes in Haruka when needed, and she wasn't capable of touching him minimally without become beet red.

"_20 minutes people!" _announced the manager, seeing the difficulty of his protégés.

The girl noticed Eiichi grabbing Nanami's hand and running of the scenario. Where…

"_Stylist-chan! They're needing your help in Scenario 4! Mihara Yuki ripped her clothes, again!" _a staff called her, looking distressed. Sighing, she agreed. Mihara Yuki was a very spoiled actress, the type who wanted everything in her own way. The nameless girl somehow had gained her sympathy and Yuki always wanted the clothes she prepared.

"_Say to her that I'm going. I will just pick a few things_"

"_Thanks"_

"_You're welcome"_

In her crusade to find her sewing things, the girl noticed a movement coming from behind red curtains. She was curious, the girl admitted. One look couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong.

Behind the fabric, Otori pressed Nanami's body in the wall, his hands in each side of her head, preventing a tentative of escaping. Haruka didn't looked at his face, preferring to play with her hands instead.

"… _distracting me. Stop it_" the nameless girl heard Eiichi saying, angry.

"_B-But I'm doing nothing"_

"_Liar!"_ the idol almost shouted, but then controlled himself _"You must have done something! I can't stop myself from thinking of you, from wanting to touch you! When you're near Kira or even Nagi, I just want to rip you away from them! Stop doing this! I just can't keep living like this! It's driving me mad!"_

Haruka gaped at him with wide eyes and the – _again_ – eavesdropping girl covered her mouth, avoiding a squeal. A declaration of love! In Eiichi's own distorted way, but a declaration anyway! My god, my god, sooooooooo cute!

"_Otori-san… I…"_

"_Eiichi. Call me Eiichi."_

"_Eiichi-san, I've done nothing, I swear! But…"_ her hands lifted up to his face, cupping his cheeks and caressing it. Otori's eyes went wide, and he blushed. _"I think I know what are you talking about."_

"_What is it?! What is?!"_ his face came closer to her own. The watching girl herself was blushing at the intimate moment.

"_I think that you and me are in…"_

"_STYLIST-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _a feminine voice screamed. Fearing being caught, the girl gave up on listening the conversation. She walked her way to Mihara Yuki, smiling slightly, already imagining what Haruka would say.

Luck, puff, she don't think so.

* * *

All of HEAVENS new music album was made by Nanami Haruka.

It sold three times more than the last one.

Fans cried all over the country, moved by the sounds and the voices that held feelings unknown until now.

The bigger surprise, an accord between Raging Otori and Shining Saotome, saying that Nanami Haruka would be the compositor of HEAVENS and STARISH.

* * *

In one cloudy day, the girl walked calmly by the streets, without an exact destination. Sometimes she liked to do it.

Passing through a small music store, she caught a glimpse of two people, apparently a couple. The boy used many clothes and his face has almost totally covered by a scarf. The girl smiled warmly to him, their hands intertwined.

The nameless girl could recognize those yellowish eyes and red-pink hair anywhere. Haruka.

The boy could only be Eiichi. His glasses as prove.

They were speaking to one seller, and when he leaved to probably pick something, the boy – _Otori Eiichi_ – lowered his scarf; his smile pretty and sincere, and leaned his head to the girl – _Nanami Haruka_ – and kissed her. Deeply, lovingly, so full of tenderness that the other girl felt a fragment of envy stirring in her heart. At the same time, she smiled to herself, happy for having voted in HEAVENS almost six months before.

She turned her back to the scene and continued to walk, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

The girl sitting in a bench, reading some magazine. The title announced Haruka's and Eiichi's relationship.

"_Excuse me, miss, but can I look at your magazine?" _a male voice asked. She saw a boy with silver eyes glancing directly at her. She smiled.

"_Yep." _she extended the object to him, who was sitting beside her.

"_I knew they were going to be together" _he proclaimed, showing her a picture of Haruka and Eiichi.

"_I had my hopes"_

"_I was there, ya know? In the UtaPri Award presentation. I thought that STARISH was the best, but at the same time, HEAVENS needed to be saved. There was this rumor…"_

"…_that if HEAVENS was the winner, Nanami Haruka would become their compositor, yeah, I know. I was there too" _she finished his phrase.

"_Only_ _Nanami-san could save them"_

"_And she saved"_

"_Yeah. By the way, I'm Junuichi Kouhei" _the silver eyed boy presented himself, extending his free hand to her with a half-smile splattered in the beautiful face covered by a halo of jet black hair. The girl smiled openly, shaking his hand.

"_I'm…"_

* * *

Yep, it was it.

I finished this 1 a.m! But I HAD to finish this thing today, or I was going to go crazy! I actually moved, and I'm in my beloved hometown, trapped between lots and lots of boxes!

I don't know if this chapter was decent, it was a different type of experience to me! A difficult one, I must say, so, if it sucks, please people, tell me – kindly – your opinion.

Pretty difficult write with a character without name! 'nameless girl' 'other girl' 'she' 'the girl' and others tired me to no end…

Well, I think it's all I have to say! Hope you liked. Send me reviews with opinions!

Oh, course:

**bea: Oiii! Sem problemas comentar em português, é até bem legal ver que há gente brasileira acompanhando! Eu já esqueci minha senha do ffnet uma vez e quase morri de desespero! Espero que recupere e conta e continue acompanhando!**

**Guest: Cecil is cute, right? I made a HEAVENS x Haruka, but hope you liked anyway! Thanks for the review and please keep reading!**

Beijos e abraços a vocês =* (kisses and hugs to you all!)

See ya~

.


End file.
